


One for the Road

by Mrs_Stiltskin (Lady_Belles_Teacup)



Series: Not Just Another Wedding [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Like 5 Minutes, Making out in a closet, Vaginal Fingering, it really didn't take very long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Belles_Teacup/pseuds/Mrs_Stiltskin
Summary: Someone shouted 'More! More! More!' (@goldenspinner) and I said OK why not??Belle and Lachlan decide the supply closet next to the ballroom is the most expedient place for a little 'alone time.' It may not be the wisest choice...





	One for the Road

They fumbled like teenagers in the dimly lit space, surrounded by mops and brooms and a lemony fresh scent that was thankfully not too astringent. There was just enough space for the two of them to press together, which, if there was an inch between them, it wasn’t for lack of trying. Lachlan let his hands wander over her back and her bare shoulders while their lips and tongues were busy pushing and plucking and discovering each other’s most sensitive places. Belle’s eager tongue met him stoke for stroke and he moaned into her mouth when she let her hands wander down to cup and squeeze his rear. 

Lachlan Gold hated weddings. They only served to remind him of his own disastrous marriage. It had ended in a messy divorce and a strained relationship with his son, Neal, the only good thing he could say came from that hellish union. He and Neal were better now, in fact he was here as his son’s plus one, since Neal’s girlfriend, Emma was on a case and couldn’t get away for the weekend. And all the ones he’d been to over the years? Dull, self-indulgent affairs. He invariably ended up sitting in a corner and getting hammered all by his lonesome. 

But this wedding- this wedding was different. The moment he laid eyes on one blue-eyed bridesmaid, Belle French, he was lost. Adrift. His entire world view shifted on a tectonic level. God, she was beautiful, and vivacious, and currently pressed against him in the most delicious way.

For Lachlan, getting to this moment was a bit of a blur. Gold remembered plucking up the courage to flirt with her at the bar, after watching her like the dirty lech he was all through the ceremony and the early part of the festivities. She was heart-stoppingly beautiful and blessedly alone, and she’d seemed receptive to his flirtation when he pressed his suit. So when the opportunity presented itself, his partially-inebriated and apparently uninhibited self had just fucking gone for it. Balls out.

Of course, his rational brain had caught up with his libation and libido-fueled come-on a few seconds later and he’d been mortified at the thought that he’d made Belle feel uncomfortable. She was a person, after all, not a sex object. He readied himself to apologize abjectly for such an affront to her sensibilities and to beat a hasty retreat, tail between his legs, so-to-speak.

But to his wonder and delight, and instant arousal, instead of the stinging slap he expected and deserved, he’d watched her pupils blow wide and black and her plump, pink lips part with a breathy little sigh. Before he could think better of it, he’d grabbed her hand and they slipped through the crowd, giggling like fools, stopping every few seconds in a failed attempt to blend into the crowd and appear something like nonchalant. They even twirled haltingly around the dance floor a couple of times before slipping off down an adjacent hallway, sharing shy, secret smiles, his heart beating a mile-a-minute as they tried doors and peered around corners until they’d found their little love nest behind an unlocked door, right next to the noisy, bustling ballroom.

He hesitated. Surely Belle deserved better than making out in a supply closet like they were two crazy kids at a high-school dance, but she’d grabbed him by the tie and reeled him in until their hips were flush and his hands were clasped tight around her waist. Both of them huffing and panting from laughter and their surreptitious search for seclusion, and Gold was pretty sure the goofy grin on Belle’s lovely face was a perfect match for the stupid smile on his own.

When she nibbled her bottom lip between her teeth, glancing up at him with those pale blue eyes, Gold pounced. Dropping his cane to clatter amongst the cleaning implements, he spread his hands along her jaw, his fingers buried in her chestnut curls and he claimed her mouth in a fierce kiss that parted her lips with his insistent tongue. Belle moaned as he devoured her, every inch of their bodies pressed together in the small space. Flames ignited in his blood, racing through him from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes and everywhere in between, all of it making a desperate u-turn and racing straight for his cock the moment he felt her dainty hands planted firmly on his arse.

Gold moaned into her mouth, and she gripped his buttocks, her fingers digging in and tugging him tight against her center. Gods, but he could feel her heat searing him through all the layers of fabric, and it drove him mad when she undulated her hips to rub herself against the hardened length of his cock. He silently thanked every deity he could name as he let his own hands begin to explore the luscious curves of her hips and ass, and she groaned fervently in response, nipping and biting at his bottom lip.

“Oh, please, yes, Lachlan,” Belle moaned in that intoxicating accent of hers, throwing her head back as he nipped and nibbled his way down her neck and across her collarbone. He sucked at her pale throat, swirling his tongue against the heavy throb of her pulse. One hand slid up her waist to cup a breast, squeezing gently as his tongue darted down to taste the salty-sweet valley between.

Belle gasped, writhing against him, her white-hot center grinding hard against the ridge of his cock. He nearly spilled himself like a fucking schoolboy, biting down hard on the inside of his lip to distract from the mind-blowing sensation of her, the delicious insistence of her.

“Gods, Belle, I can feel your heat,” he breathed into her ear, sinking his teeth into the tender lobe and feeling her shiver. Gold reached down and slid his hand up under her skirt,  an appreciative noise escaping him as his fingers found the lacy tops of her thigh-highs. He pulled back and gave her a questioning look, lifting the hem of her dress enough to get a glimpse of cream lace stretched over even creamier thighs. Belle flushed prettily.

“I’m a lingerie girl, what can I say?” She grinned. “I like to feel pretty, and that starts with what’s under the dress.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Gold leaned in, mouthing his way back up her throat, nipping and sucking gently at her skin along the way. “Though, in your case, I’d say it starts with what’s under the lingerie.”

“Lachlan Gold,” Belle breathed, twisting her fingers in his hair and tugging him down for another kiss, “silver-tongued devil, you know, flattery will get you everywhere.”

“It’s not flattery, if it’s true, sweetheart.” Gold ran his tongue across her bottom lip, giving it a gentle tug with his teeth and eliciting a delightful moan. “And from what I can see and feel, it’s most certainly true.” He let his fingers trail up the softness of her thighs, brushing the moist heat between with the backs of his fingers.

Belle responded beautifully, soft pleas of encouragement met his ears when he slipped his hand down inside her panties, fingertips combing gently through her curls. Her wetness coated his palm as moved down to slide his fingers through her folds, gently circling her clit, feeling her tense and bunch beneath him when his fingers pressed firmly against it.

“Yes, please,” Belle murmured, grinding down to meet his hand. “Please, oh gods, don’t stop.” He watched her eyes go wide and dark when he slid a finger inside her, leaning down to probe her mouth with his tongue as he worked that finger in and out. He added a second finger and his thumb circling her clit in a steady rhythm, and soon Belle was panting into his mouth, her inner muscles grasping and pulling at his fingers.

“Belle, beautiful Belle,” he whispered as he fucked her with his fingers, flicking his tongue lightly against her palate. “I’ll bet your sweet cunt tastes so fucking good.”

Belle threw back her head, biting the back of her hand to hold back her cries, her eyes wild, her hips undulating against his hand. He dug his fingers into her hair at the nape of her neck, pulling back to expose her throat, he could feel how close she was when her thighs began to tremble against his busy hand.

“I’d love to take you to bed, sweetheart,” he murmured against her pulse point, “and spread you out like the feast you are.” She was so wet it was pooling in his palm as he spoke to her, her breathy little cries muffled by her own hand as he fucked her harder with his. His filthy words of desire pushing her towards her peak.

“I’d bury my face in those sweet, soft curls of yours and drink you down until you beg me to fuck you.” Gold nipped her throat, working down until he could sink his teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder and Belle keened into her fist as she came, his fingers still working her, his thumb still rubbing and flicking rhythmically against her tender pearl. 

Her whole body trembled, her thighs flexing, her inner muscles fluttering around his fingers. Belle panted and groaned, her fingers fisted in his hair, tugging until it hurt in the most delicious way. She was lost in the pleasure he was giving her and it was nearly enough to bring him over the edge himself, his cock painfully, wonderfully hard. He let his fingers slip from her gently, rubbing and petting her through the tremors of her aftershocks.

“That was…” Belle breathed, her chest still heaving in the most intriguing fashion. Her hands moving down to grip his shoulders.

“Beautiful,” he finished. Gold lifted his glistening fingers to his lips. “Indeed,” he murmured before sucking them clean, his eyes locked on her wide, astonished ones. He smiled lazily, releasing them with an obscene slurp, and Belle gasped. “I was right, sweetheart, you taste like fucking heaven.”

“Lachlan,” Belle murmured, moving in for a kiss that would let her taste herself on his lips, her hand reaching down to cup him when they heard noises in the corridor. His heart went wild and he quickly smoothed down the front of her dress.

“Don’t worry, I’ll find something to clean it up…” the muffled male voice drifted in only an instant before they shielded their eyes from the light that flooded into the darkened closet, it was accompanied by an astonished yelp.

“Jesus!” 

They heard an anguished groan as their eyes adjusted.

“Pops? Belle?” Neal whirled away, his hands steepled over his mouth, breathing hard. His face drained of color. “What are you…? Oh, God, never mind…”

“Neal! Shh!” Gold caught at his son’s arm, motioning him to shush before he brought a crowd on them. “Son, hey, go easy…”

Neal narrowed his eyes at them, pulling away with his hands up. “In a broom closet? What? Are you two like... fourteen?”

“We were, uh, overcome by the moment,” Gold implored, clutching Belle to his side protectively, and she clung to him, grinning mischievously at Neal. “You know how it is, son.”

“Ah, no. No, I don’t.” Neal shook his head as though trying to clear it of an unwanted memory. “But thanks to you two miscreants, it is now seared onto my retinas for all time. At least you were… decent.” He gestured up and down, grimacing. He reached past Gold, snatching up a broom and dustpan. 

“I’m going to close the door now and walk away. I expect you two will be gone somewhere more appropriate, like a fucking hotel room, when I return this.” He brandished the broom menacingly at them before turning away and stomping off.

Belle let out a nervous giggle once Neal had gone. “Sorry to get you in trouble. I suppose we shouldn’t have been so impetuous.”

“He’ll be alright,” Gold assured her as they straightened themselves and exited the closet. “It’s not like I haven’t embarrassed him before. Although, I do admit, that’s the first time he’s caught his old man in flagrante delicto.”

“Really?” Belle mused, straightening his tie before reaching up to kiss him, slipping in a little tongue. “Maybe we should make a habit of it.” Gold swallowed hard, his needy groin surging at her suggestion. It’s implication of an ongoing relationship not lost on him, and certainly not unwelcome.

“Our relationship is relatively fragile.” Gold shook his head ruefully. “As much as I would enjoy making that thought a reality, I don’t want to run him off.” He tugged her closer, gazing down at her mussed hair and kiss-bruised lips. “Do you think the bride and groom would miss you if you, ah, went AWOL?”

“Let’s see, shall we?” 

They looked to the head table as they found their coats and made their way across the crowded dance floor, ignoring the pointed looks from a few of Neal’s friends. Ariel and Eric raised their cups, knowing smirks playing on their lips. They gave them each a suggestive wink and their silent, teasing blessing, fully aware they weren’t the only ones getting laid that night.

“Well, it looks like we’re good to go.” He turned to her, hope and arousal thrumming in his veins. 

“I do believe you still owe me an orgasm, and, well, I wouldn’t want to leave you to go without.” Belle’s smile was both coy and seductive, as she gave his tie a gentle tug.

“No, no.” Gold insisted, stroking her cheek with his thumb, and running it over her bottom lip. “ I didn’t hear any screaming in there,” he said, gesturing back toward the closet with a thumb over his shoulder. “I believe the promise was two  _ screaming _ orgasms, and I don’t know about you, but I have all night.”


End file.
